


If I Love You was a Promise

by SaCarroll1691



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: I’m so sorry it’s taking me forever to update.





	1. Chapter 1

“We have to hire a new maid Dandy.” Gloria Mott told her son. 

“Why are you telling me mother? You can hire a maid.” Dandy replied. 

“Of course.” Gloria said. 

 

“I don’t see why you wanted to move to Florida?” The woman on the other end of the phone questioned for the hundredth time at least. 

“There is nothing for me in that small town. I don’t want to die there without ever going anywhere or doing anything.” the girl replied. 

“Your father and I were both born here and we will die here. It’s not so bad Ina. What do you plan on doing for work?” The woman asked. 

“I’m not sure.” Ina replied. 

“It shouldn’t be hard to find a job as a housekeeper or maid. You know that’s what I have done most of my life. There is absolutely nothing wrong with cleaning toilets.” Her mother told her. 

“I know mother.” Ina said. 

“Well if things don’t work out you can always come home and find someone to settle down with. Your father and I do want grandkids.” 

“Yes mother, I know.” Ina replied. “I’m going to go now mother. I want to spend the day looking for a job.” 

“Just remember what I said. I love you.” 

“I love you too mother. Goodbye.” Ina hung up the pay phone. 

Just the right or wrong circumstances depending on how you want to look at it brought Ina to be standing in front of Mott Manor. Mrs. Mott opened the door and let Ina in. 

“So you would be our live in maid. It’s just me and my son Dandy. You would cook, clean and sometimes I need help getting dressed.” Gloria listed off everything that would be required if Ina accepted the job. 

“Do you have family?” Gloria asked the girl. 

“My mother and father live in South Carolina ma’am.” Ina politely answered. 

“How old are you?” Gloria asked. 

“I will be 28 in a month. Is my age a problem?” Ina worried. 

“No, I just wondered about your age since you aren’t married.” Gloria replied. 

“I have never fallen in love so...” Ina trailed off. 

“Not all marriages are for love.” Gloria stated matter of factly. 

“That’s true but I would want to be in love.” Ina smiled. 

“When can you start?” Gloria asked. 

“If I can move in today. I will start tomorrow if that’s alright?” Ina asked. 

“That’s perfectly fine.” Gloria smiled. 

Ina went back to the dump of a motel she had been staying at for the past week and packed her things. She made her way back to Mott Manor and Mrs. Mott showed her, her room. “Thank you again Mrs. Mott for the job.” 

“No, thank you I had to find someone since Dora decided to retire and move in with her daughter.” Mrs. Mott smiled. “Well I will let you get settled in.” Mrs. Mott smiled as she let herself out of the room shutting the door behind her. 

After a week Ina had everything down. She liked her job Mrs. Mott was nice enough but Dandy was horrible. Ina hated how he treated Mrs. Mott. She did absolutely everything for that boy to make him happy but it never seemed enough for him. 

After one fight Ina overhead between Mrs. Mott and Dandy which left one Mrs. Mott crying and Dandy storming out of the house. 

“Mrs. Mott are you alright?” Ina found the the strawberry blonde sitting in a chair in her library staring off in space while tears fell down her face. 

“I’m sorry you had to overhear that dear.” Mrs. Mott replied. 

“It’s alright. I just don’t think he should treat you that way.” Ina said. 

“He really is a sweet boy. He’s just high spirited.” Mrs. Mott made excuses. 

“I don’t know about that. I do know you’re far too sweet a person to be treated that way by anyone. I’m going to go make you some tea.” Ina smiled and patted Mrs. Mott’s hand on her way out. 

Mrs. Mott blushed at Ina’s words. She wasn’t use to anyone treating her with so much kindness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s taking me forever to update.

It was Ina’s first day off and her dark red curls were fixed to perfectly frame her face. Her face made up and she wore a blue dress that made her eyes glow. She made her way downstairs. “You look rather beautiful.” Ms. Mott smiled.

“Oh thank you.” Ina blushed. “My best friend is here from home for my upcoming birthday. She is taking me out apparently I need to find some friends and a man.” Ina chuckled. 

“Is that what you want?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Are you looking for a man?”

Instead of answering the question Ina asked. “Would you like to come with us?” 

“I can’t.”

“Do you have other plans?”

“It’s your day. Your time off.”

“Yes but maybe I would like to spend it with you.” 

Gloria blushed. “Alright.”

Gloria and Ina went into town together and they arrived at the restaurant Ina was meeting her best friend Audrey at. When Ina saw Audrey’s brown curls through the window she grabbed Gloria’s hand dragging the woman inside behind her. 

“Ina, oh my goodness you look beautiful.” Audrey pulled Ina in for a hug. Ina had to let go of Gloria’s hand and Gloria realized she missed the touch. 

“I have missed you so much.” Ina looked at her friend her face plastered with the happiest smile Gloria had ever seen. She promised herself then she would do whatever she could to put that smile on Ina’s face again. “Oh Audrey this is Ms. Mott. I invited her along I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. It’s so nice to meet you Ms. Mott.” Audrey stuck her hand out to Gloria. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Gloria smiled shaking Audrey’s hand. 

They all pulled out a chair and sat down. After they ordered drinks Gloria excused herself to go to the restroom. 

“Now I see why you don’t want to look for a man.” Audrey teased. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean. I saw the way you look at her and you were holding her hand. Also you never just invite anyone to spend time with us.”

“I don’t she is different and lonely. Those eyes seem like their is so much pain and sadness hidden away. I just want to make her happy. I can’t ever tell her the truth though. I mean I’m me. She is rich and my employer and I’m the maid.” 

“Yeah so? How does she feel about you?”

“How should I know? You expect me to be like Gloria I think you’re beautiful and I have a crush on you...I was wondering if you might feel the same way about me?”

“What?” Gloria Mott stood staring at Ina with the biggest shocked look on her face. 

Tears filled Ina’s eyes when she realized what happened. “I have to go.” The girl said as she ran out of the restaurant and down the street. She found a park down the road and finally stopped. She found a bench and laid down on it and sobbed. She had messed up everything. She was going to lose her job. 

“Why did you run away?” 

Ina looked up at the strawberry blonde that was staring at her with a look of fear and hurt. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Mott.” Ina replied sitting up so Gloria could sit down next to her. 

Gloria took one of Ina’s hands in hers. “I’m not.” She said quietly. Ina wasn’t even sure she heard Gloria correctly. “I like you too.” She smiled sweetly at Ina.


	3. Chapter 3

Ina reached over and pulled one of Gloria’s hands in her own. Gloria threaded their fingers together. “We should get back to your friend.” Gloria smiled. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Ina kept Gloria’s hand in hers as they walked back to the restaurant. “If you want me to let go just tell me.” 

“Please don’t.” Gloria smiled at Ina. 

“I’m sorry for running out of here Audrey.” 

“Ina I just want you to be happy. I love you.” Audrey pulled her best friend in for a hug. Ina refused to let go of Gloria’s hand even while she hugged Audrey.

While they ate and even afterwards when Audrey dragged them to the movies Ina refused to let go of Gloria’s hand. 

“So after work tomorrow, we are going to see each other again right?” Audrey asked. 

“Every single day until you leave town I will make time for you. I swear it.” Ina smiled hugging Audrey. 

“Have a good night.” Audrey smiled back as she walked away. 

“I should warn you that I’m not good at being with someone. My marriage was arranged to keep money in the family.” Gloria said softly as she eyed her shoes. “I mean I was comfortable with him, find even. I don’t know what love is.” 

“You think I do? I have no idea about relationships. My parents weren’t great role models at how you should act in a relationship. Are you saying you want to be in a relationship with me?” 

“I’m not sure what I want.”

“Let’s figure this out together. If you’re alright with it that is...” Ina placed a kiss on Gloria’s delicate hand. 

“I would like that.” 

The two let go of each other’s hand as they made their way into the house. “Mother, where have you been?” Dandy asked. 

“I went to town for a bit dear.” Gloria smiled at her son.

“Were you two together?” 

“No it was my day off and I was with a friend.” Ina said after looking at Gloria’s eyes filled with fear. “Goodnight Mrs. Mott and you two Dandy.” Ina made her way to her room and shut the door. Being with Gloria was going to be hard because of Dandy. He was basically a child in a man’s body. It was ridiculous. 

The next day Ina was cleaning when she heard Dandy and Gloria shouting at each other. Ina walked towards the shouts. “Are you going to be going out all the time now Mother?”

“I don’t know and it’s none of your business.”

“You forget that you are my business. If you can go out, I’m going out.” 

“Where are you going and when will you be back?” Gloria worried. 

“It’s none of your business. I’m a grown man now Mother.” Dandy stormed out of the room and the house. 

Ina quietly walked in the room she didn’t want to startle Gloria. She gently reached out and threaded Gloria’s fingers with her own. Gloria turned around to look at the redhead. “Are you alright?” Ina asked. 

“I think so. I’m quite use to his outbursts now.” Gloria smiled. 

“I have to get back to work but I thought I would check on you.”

“Tonight when you get back from seeing Audrey can we spend time together? If Dandy is back he should be retired to his room for the evening.” 

“I will spend time with you whenever you want.” Ina smiled as she placed a kiss on Gloria’s cheek and walked away. 

She missed Gloria’s blush as she held her hand up to her cheek to try to keep the feeling of Ina’s soft lips on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are short and take forever to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t abandoned this, I promise.

Gloria was waiting for Ina in her room when she returned later that evening. 

“Oh my goodness you startled me.” Ina placed a hand on her chest. 

“I’m so sorry.” Gloria wrung her hands. 

“I’m not upset.” Ina reached out to Gloria and pulled her into her arms. “I’ve missed you.” 

Gloria wasn’t use to being missed. 

“If you let me get changed we can talk if you’d like.” 

Gloria nodded. Ina walked over to her dresser and grabbed out a nightgown and grabbed her robe out of her closet. “I’ll be back.” Ina said as she walked out of the room to go the bathroom. While she was changing and removing her makeup she just couldn’t get past the nerves that Gloria was sitting in her room waiting for her. She really enjoyed any time she was allowed to be in Gloria’s presence. Ina made her way back to the bedroom. Gloria was sitting on her bed looking at Ina’s books on her nightstand. 

“I love Jane Eyre.” Gloria smiled at Ina. 

“Me too, it’s one of my favorites.” 

Ina sat down next to Gloria. “Will you tell me about your night?” Gloria asked. 

“Yes, also the good news my friend isn’t trying to set me up anymore.” Ina smiled as Gloria blushed. 

“I haven’t been with a woman before.” Gloria said softly. 

“I haven’t really been with anyone ever.” Ina blushed. 

“We can still figure this thing out together. How was your time with Audrey?” 

“Good we got a glass of wine and some dessert and talked about home. My mother still isn’t happy with me. She wanted me to find some nice young man and be a housewife and have kids. I don’t really want that. I just want to find love and be happy.” 

“Are you happy?” Gloria asked suddenly. 

“With you? I’m the happiest I have ever been. I love my job and every single minute I get to spend with you.” 

Gloria blushed as she linked her fingers with Ina. “Would you read to me?” Gloria looked at Ina. 

“Yes, if that’s what you want.”

“Yes, please I have a hard time going to sleep.”

“Alright.” Ina nodded grabbing Jane Eyre and Gloria snuggled herself into Ina’s side. 

Ina read falling asleep at some point with the book in her lap. Gloria woke up early at her normal time and found herself snuggled into Ina’s arms. She needed to get up and get back to her room before Dandy noticed but she hadn’t felt this comfortable in forever. Ina pulled her closer and snuggled into Gloria’s hair and sighed happily. Gloria felt her heart beat faster in her chest at Ina’s sigh. This woman was so sweet and caring. She wondered if the age difference bothered Ina but it didn’t seem to. 

“Ina, I have to get up and get back to my room before Dandy wakes up.” Gloria whispered into Ina’s ear trying to wake her up. 

Ina shook her head no as she held onto Gloria tighter. 

“Come on, I promise we can do this again but you need to let me go.” 

Ina opened her eyes and looked at Gloria with the saddest puppy dog look she could muster. 

“I still have to get up.” 

“I know.” Ina sad sadly. 

Gloria pressed a kiss to Ina’s lips. Ina let go of her grip on Gloria. 

“I will see you in an hour and a half.” 

Ina groaned and buried herself under the pillows and blankets. 

An hour later Ina was in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast. Gloria walked in Dandy still wasn’t up yet. Gloria walked up behind Ina and pressed a tentative kiss to Ina’s neck. Ina moaned, “You shouldn’t do that if you want breakfast finished and you don’t want to take anything further.” Gloria chuckled and pulled away. 

The day went by slowly it seemed but nothing of importance really happened. Audrey did call to cancel because she met a guy and they were going to dinner and the movies but she swore she would make it up for it tomorrow. Ina rolled her eyes thinking about it as she made her way up to the bathroom. She heard Dandy yell that he was going out and then the slamming of the door echoed through the entire house. Gloria immediately came in search of Ina. 

Ina was grabbing her things from her room so she could go hideout in the bathtub for at least an hour. “There you are.” Gloria said. 

“Did you need something?” Ina turned around to ask. Gloria walked up to Ina and gently took Ina’s face in her hands and kissed Ina’s lips as she felt a blush cover her cheeks. She wasn’t usually so bold but there was something about Ina. 

“I can wait to take a bath.” Ina replied when Gloria pulled back. 

Gloria smiled wrapping her arms around Ina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still slowly writing this one.

Gloria and Ina spent as much time as they possibly could together. There was a Goldfish pond in the garden with a path behind it, hidden in between trees and bushes that had a bench. When everything became too much and one would long for the other ones touch they would meet there. Stealing kisses or just a touch of a hand anything to ground the other back to life. 

“I’m scared of Dandy.” Gloria admitted one night while curled up in Ina’s arms. 

“You could make him leave. You are his mother.” 

“Dandy gets what he wants or he will kill to get it.”

“Seriously?” Ina leaned up on her hand to look down at Gloria. 

“Yes.” Gloria barely got out. 

Ina looked down worriedly at Gloria. 

“The woman before you and her daughter. If anything happens to me you have to promise me you will get out of here and go back home.” 

“I couldn’t leave you.” 

“I shouldn’t even let you stay now.” 

“So why do you?”

“Because...”Gloria paused and looked up at Ina. “Because, I’m falling in love with you.”

“I love you, Gloria.” 

“So promise me. Promise me that no matter what happens you will go and be happy and have a full life.” 

“I love you, Gloria.” Ina said again. 

“Is that a promise?”

“I promise to love you and to do whatever I can to make sure we stay together.” 

Gloria sighed but pulled Ina down to meet her lips. 

Ina moaned into Gloria’s mouth as Gloria slipped her tongue in Ina’s mouth. Ina slipped her hand under Gloria’s nightgown. Gloria looked into Ina’s eyes and nodded her permission. Ina pressed her thumb to Gloria’s clit. Gloria moaned out. Ina rubbed circles around Gloria’s clit as she pressed sweet, soft kisses to Gloria’s neck. “You’re so wet for me.” Ina said as she slid two fingers down Gloria’s slit. Gloria moaned out, “Ina, more please.”

Ina slipped two fingers into Gloria curling them as she continued rubbing circles around Ina’s clit. “Ina.” Gloria called out as she clinched around Ina’s fingers. Ina peppered kisses wherever she could reach as she gently helped Gloria from her high. Gloria snuggled into Ina’s arms. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Ina pressed a kiss into Gloria’s hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Ina held Gloria while she slept. Gloria sometimes laughed or spoke in her sleep. Ina loved it. Ina loved being with Gloria when she had her guard completely down. Gloria told Ina everything and Ina told Gloria everything in return. Ina wanted to spend the rest of her life with Gloria. 

“You’re thinking again.” Gloria rubbed at the lines that formed between Ina’s eyes. 

“Yeah I was.” Ina smiled. 

“Would you like to share?” 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Ina admitted. 

“I want that to.” Gloria smiled at Ina.

“Maybe we should tell Dandy. He is old enough to not need you anymore Gloria. We could move or he could move.” Ina offered.

“We can’t tell Dandy and Dandy can’t look after himself.”

“Why can’t we tell Dandy? And Dandy can’t or you don’t want to let Dandy go?” 

“He is my baby.”

“But he is not a child.”

“You just don’t like Dandy and you never want him around.” Gloria pulled away. 

“Is that what you really think?” Ina started grabbing her clothes and putting them on. 

“He is my son. I barely know you.”

“You barely know me? Really? You say you love me and that you care but I am just asking you to think about considering telling him at least. Giving him options.”

“He isn’t ready for that. He isn’t ready to know about us.”

“No, you’re not ready for him to know about us. Just be honest with me.” Ina looked pleadingly at Gloria. 

“He is not ready.” 

“I’m going to get started. I’m just the maid after all.” Ina stormed out. 

Ina was making coffee in the kitchen when Dandy walked in. 

“Ina you’re very pretty and well I am attractive. We would be a perfect couple you know?” He ran his fingers through Ina’s hair. 

“I’m in a happy relationship thank you sir.”

“Ina well why don’t you bring him around for dinner.” Dandy smiled. 

“I will ask Mr. Mott.” Ina smiles sweetly as she carried the coffee and breakfast into the dinning room. 

“Morning Dandy. Morning Ina.” 

“Morning Mother. 

“Morning Mrs. Mott.” Ina sat things down on the table and walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m going out again today, mother.” 

“Are you spending all your time at that freak show?”

“No mother, I’m friends with the clown you brought me remember?”

“Oh yes, dear of course.”

 

Ina found herself by the goldfish pond a few hours after Dandy left. She just need a moment of solitude the fight with Gloria had been too much. Gloria was avoiding Ina she wasn’t ready to admit that maybe she was wrong. 

It was the first night in almost a month they didn’t sleep together.


End file.
